User blog:Willbachbakal/Multiplayer Plasmid Combos: Winter Blast
Hello there! It's been over 2 months since I last updated this idea dump. Hopefully, this'll jump-start the whole thing all over again. Enjoy! With Electro Bolt: Stun. Firing the plasmid at an enemy will freeze them in a block of electrified ice, completely stunning them. However, the target is immune to damage as long as they're stunned. Can be charged for a longer stun time. With Incinerate!: Melt. Firing the plasmid at an enemy will decrease their damage output as well as their rate of fire. However, they will also have increased health for the duration of the debuff. With Big Daddy Roar: Ice Flurry. Using this plasmid will cause the user to emit a burst of ice from their body, freezing anything in their close vicinity. However, they will be immobile for the duration of the discharge. With Aero Dash: Avalanche. Using the plasmid will cause the user to send a short-ranged icy wave in front of them, freezing anyone in its path. With Geyser Trap: Ice Trap. Firing the plasmid will spawn a trap which will freeze any enemy who steps on it, rather than throwing them in the air. With Security Bullseye: Freeze!. Firing the plasmid at a friendly security device will temporarily cause their shots to slow enemies down, also making them more vulnerable to damage from the player and their teammates. If a device owned by an ally kills an enemy while under the effects of this plasmid, the player will receive an assist point. With Houdini Plasmid: Ice Rink. Firing the plasmid at the floor will create a sheet of ice. Enemies who walk over it will slide and have difficulty turning, stopping or changing direction. They will also be forced to use their plasmid hand to balance themselves while on the ice, losing their ability to cast plasmids. With Insect Swarm: Paralyze. Firing the plasmid sends forth a swarm of freezing insects that will cover an ally or an enemy, causing them to slow down any enemies around them. If the target is an enemy, however, they will also receive a damage boost for the duration of the plasmid's effects. With Chrono Warp: Mirror. Using the plasmid will imbue the user with a reflective aura, causing all shots and projectiles to reflect off of them. User still takes damage from said attacks. With Sonic Boom: Ice Sheet. Plasmid can be used to draw a wall of ice out of thin air, blocking any shots, attacks or people that pass through it until it shatters or melts. Players can also use the ice as a platform. With Telekinesis: Ice Sphere. Allows the player to fire a ball of ice which, upon impact, freezes anything in its vicinity. However, the orb takes some time to charge up before it can be fired and counts as a physics object. As usual, comments and criticism appreciated. Also, if you know anybody working for 2K, tell them to look at my blog entries. I'd love to see these ideas in the game. How about you? Back to the plasmids section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts